Baby Bella is kidnapped
by blackangel150
Summary: Baby Bella is kidnapped from her home and Renée is stabbed...will she survived will Bella be found read and find out R&R Complete
1. Charlie's POV

Charlie's P.O.V.

It was a cold summer night, I am downstairs in the living room watching baseball on my favorite chair awaiting my wife who is upstairs putting my little baby princess Bella to bed. It was the bottom of the ninth inning and the Marlins were up to hit when I heard a scream upstairs. So I ran to get my gun which was hanging up and then ran up the stairs to see my wife bleeding from mutable stab wounds and my baby girl missing from her crib. I grabbed my cell phone and called the station and Carl answered, "Hello this is Forks police station how may I help you?" "Carl, I need you to get deputies to come to my home and an amber alert Bella been kidnapped." "Right away chief." After I hung up with Carl I grabbed Renée and ran to the police cruiser and raced to the hospital. I looked over to Renée and said, "Hold on baby we're almost there hold on a little while longer."

Then the sign for Forks Hospital came in view and pulled into the parking lot, parked the car, and grabbed my wife and ran into the hospital screaming, "HELP, MY WIFE BEEN STABBED PLEASE HELP HER." Dr. Carlisle Cullen came with a few nurses and put Renée onto a bed and wheeled her away with me following. I followed them all the way to the E.R. where the nurse told me, "I'm sorry Chief Swan but this is how far you go please go to the waiting room." I went to the hospital cafeteria and bought a cup of cheap coffee and walked all the way back to the waiting room where the nurse told me to wait. I looked at my watched and it read 1:00 A.M. and I brought Renée her at 10:00 P.M. that was three hours ago and I still haven't heard any news on Renée condition. My deputy Carl arrived at 10:45 and told me how the people came into my house. He told me, "the people who broke in climbed the tree next to Bella's room and waited till Renée had her back to them, came in she turned around and one stabbed her when she screamed and the other took Bella out the window." They left no finger prints behind; I looked up and saw that Dr. Cullen was coming toward me.

So I stood up and asked, "Dr. Cullen how is she? Did she make it? Can I see her?" He gave me a sad smile then told me, "Please call me Carlisle and she made it, it was touch and go for a while, and she had 10 stabbed wounds one close to her heart. She's in ICU and yes, you can see her follow me and I'll show you to her room." We went to the elevator and went to the third floor and to room 119, he warned me, "She is hooked up to an IV, and blood for she lost a lot of blood. " I went in there and when I saw here I started crying I went to her bed side and held her hand. Carlisle walks out of the room after checking Renée machines and making sure she's doing fine. After an hour he comes back and said, "You may stay by her side if you wish" I replied "Thank you but I need to go to the station and see if they heard anything about Bella she was kidnapped from her room when Renée was stabbed."

Carlisle looks at me with sad eyes and said, "My family and I would help look for her, we have friends in other states and cities that will love to help if you want?" I look at him and said, "Yes, thank you Carlisle the more people looking the more chances we will have at finding her." He left after I said that and I look back at Renée wishing that she would wake up and I could see her beautiful brown eyes again. All the while wishing and hoping Bella is ok she's only two years old.


	2. Carlisle's POV

Carlisle P.O.V.

"_It is 10:00 P.M. another hour before I get off work."_ I thought to myself, here I am talking to Susie Bones one of the nurses here at the front table when all of the sudden I hear. "HELP, MY WIFE HAS BEEN STABBED, PLEASE HELP" I look over my shoulder and see that it is Charlie swan holding his wife I rush over with Dr. Jackson and a few nurses we put Charlie's wife whose name I found out is Renée on a bed and rushed her to the E.R. When we got to the E.R. room we hook Renée swan to an IV and started preparing her for surgery. I got dressed in the required attire along with Dr. Maria Jackson when we were dressed we went to the operating table to see that the nurses had cut Renée shirt off. We started cleaning off the blood to see how deep the stab wounds were, they were 5 inches deep and one was close to her heart. We got to work straight away stitching her up when all of a sudden we lost her so we started to shock her back to life when we were about to call it I said," wait let bump it up to 300" and the nurses set it to 300 I shock her again and her heart started again.

When we got her back we hooked her up to an IV pole set with blood because she lost a lot of blood. We got the majority of the wounds closed but we are being cautious with the wound by her heart for part of the knife is still in her. So we gently pulled the blade out when she started going into shock we worked faster so we didn't lose her once we got her stabled we closed the last wound sealed. We are just cleaning her off when Maria asked, "Do you want to talk to Chief Swan or shall I" "I'll do it." When I looked at the clock and saw it was 1:00 A.M. I saw that we were operating on Renée for three hours. I walked out of the E.R. and walked to the waiting room were Charlie was sitting with his head to the floor.

When he saw me he stood up and started asking, "Dr. Cullen, Cullen how is she? Did she make it? Can I see her?" I gave him a sad smile but told him, "please call me Carlisle" "call me Charlie." "Charlie, she made it, it was touch and go for a while, and she had 10 stabbed wounds one close to her heart. She's in ICU and yes, you can see her follow me and I'll show you to her room." We went to the elevator and went to the second floor and to room 119 I warned him, "She is hooked up to an IV, and blood for she lost a lot of blood. " I walked in behind him and when he saw Renée he started crying and walked toward her bed side and held her hand. I walked out if the room after checking her machine to make sure she was fine... she was... to give him some time with his wife I go to my office to call my wife Esme. "Hello, Cullen Resident" "Hi Darling" "Carlisle, I thought you would have been home 3 hours ago" "I would have but Charlie Swan brought his wife in she had ten stabbed wounds and we almost twice on the operating table." "When will you be home?" "I'll be home after I've check on her one last time" "ok I love you" "I love you to see you when I get home bye" "bye." It was an hour later when I enter and I told him, ""you may stay the night by her side" he said "Thank you but I need to go to the station and see if they heard anything about Bella she was kidnapped from her room when Renée was stabbed."

I look at him with sad eyes and said, "My family and I would help look for her, we have friends in other states and cities that will love to help if you want?" he looked at me and replied, "Yes, you may help the more people looking for the sooner we will find her." I left after that and told Susie, "goodnight Susie" "goodnight Dr. Cullen." I went to my car and got home in less than ten minutes.


	3. Esme

Esme's P.O.V.

I was upstairs in my art room when I heard the phone ringing I answered, "Hello, Cullen Resident" "Hi Darling" I heard Carlisle say "Carlisle, I thought you would have been home 3 hours ago" "I would have but Charlie Swan brought his wife in she had ten stabbed wounds and we almost twice on the operating table." He told me_," __**Oh my Godsh I hope she will be ok"**__**I thought to my self**_"When will you be home?" I asked him, "I'll be home after I've check on her one last time" he replied. "ok I love you" "I love you to see you when I get home bye" " bye." I replied. After I got off the phone with Carlisle I heard the kids come back from hunting I went last night so I didn't need to go. Edward looked at me and said," Where's Carlisle?" "_He's at the hospital he will come home after one a patient" _I told him in my head he nodded. It was 2:10 A.M. when he came home and we were all in the living room talking he looked sad and I asked him, "how is the Charlie's wife" "he looked at me and said, "she's in ICU she lost lots of blood and we lost her once on the operating table and almost a second time when she was going into shock."

I went over to him and gave him a hug and saw that he was thinking about something. So I asked him "what are you thinking about?" he looked at me and said, "when Charlie brought Renée in to the hospital when she was stabbed their 2 year old daughter Isabella was kidnapped." Rosalie, Alice and I started crying and boys looked at him in shocked wondering why anyone would want to kidnapped the Chief of police daughter. Carlisle also said, "I also told Charlie that we will help him and that I would call some friends to keep an eye out for her." The kids and I looked up at that and said, "Yah we'll help" Carlisle smiled at that and went up to his office and called some of his friends. When he was done he came back down and we all sat down in the living room and put the T.V. on the news just to see that they had an Amber Alert with a picture of Bella. Carlisle stood up and said, "we need to go see if we can pick up the kidnappers sent" Jasper, Emmett, and Edward stood up and replied at the same time, "LET'S GO."


	4. Charlie's POV 2

Charlie P.O.V.

I just left the hospital and heading to the station to go see if we had any leads. When I got to the station I saw Carl my many deputy on the phone. "Yes, what color? What model? Which direction were they heading? What year? How many doors? Did get the license plate? Ok thank you bye." "What's up?" "I got a call and we got a description of the kidnapper's car." "Really, what is the car?" "It is a black, 2004 Honda truck it has four doors with tinted windows license plate reads Lo Rida, heading north." "Ok, good run it through the computer and see if it's listed." "Right Chief." Less than an hour we got a hit the car belongs to Frank and Donna Boyde. They live at 20845 little apple street in Seattle.

We got back up and headed to Seattle. The drive took less than one hour because it is 4:00 A.M. in the morning. When we got to the house all the lights are on and the garage door is open. I got out of the cruiser cautiously along with Carl and the other police officers. We got to the door and knocked on it. No one answered I enter the house slowly with my gun in front of me as I was checking my surroundings. I cleared the house signaling the coast is clear. As we checked the upstairs we looked into the nursery and saw the couple dead on the floor and my little girl gone once again. The only question that had us puzzled was **"Who killed the Boyde's?"… **


	5. 3rd perosn POV

**3****rd**Person P.O.V.

The Cullen's left their house and headed to the forest by Charlie's house. They caught the scents and tracked them all the way Seattle where Carlisle immediately recognized three different but familiar scents. The scents belong to the Volturi so they went to the airport and booked a flight to Italy, they arrived in Italy, they rented two cars and drove to the castle. Once they got there they were greeted by Jane and Alec and showed to the Throne room. In the Throne room they saw Aro holding little Bella-who couldn't and then Aro saw them and said, "What a wonderful surprise to see you here, what is the reason you stopped bye?"

The Cullen's looked at each other and Carlisle replied, "We came here because when I was at work I had a patient come in with ten stab wounds and her daughter stole, why may I also ask is _Why do you have little Bella?_" The three brothers looked at each other and back to the Cullen's and Aro said, "We killed the people who kidnapped her and kept her because we wanted a little girl but can't have any since we're vampires." "Do you know how much pain you caused this family?" Jasper demanded. The brothers didn't reply "A lot, the mom might die, the father will become depressed and Bella won't know her parents" Jasper replied. Caius spoke, "we didn't know that by keeping her after we killed the kidnapped her could cause so much pain." Jasper spoke next, "Well, it did so you must return little Bella to her family because they need her."

Aro replied though sad, "we will and we won't do it again you have our word." The Cullen's smiled and Jasper took Bella- into his arms- who was still crying during the questioning. When she was in Jasper's arms she quieted down and smiled at him then fell asleep. Jasper was smiling because he fell in love with her when he first laid eyes on her. They arrived in Seattle around 10:00 A.M. and got to Forks. Jasper was holding Bella the whole time Emmett of course had to make a comment, "Awww Jasper fell in love with a two year old." Jasper just kept smiling and said, "So what Emmett she's beautiful and I will wait till she is seventeen." The Cullen's smiled at him in awe and looked away. The Cullen's took Bella to the hospital where they knew Charlie would be.


	6. Charlie

Charlie's P.O.V.

I just got back to the station wondering who/what would want to kill the Boyde's. I looked at the clock at the side and saw that it read 5:00 A.M. and went back looking at the evidence. No foot prints, hand prints just bites mark on the necks. We sent the DNA to the forensic lab. After deciding that we wont find anything I went home to shower and change clothes. After I was done I went to the hospital and up to Renée's room. I entered and sat at her side and held her hand the felled asleep.

Around 8:00A.M. I woke up from someone squeezing my hand. I look at my beloved wife and saw that she is awake. I hit the nurse's button and then brought my wife Renée into my arms and kissed her with so much love. The nurse came in and saw she was awake and turned to leave the room when Carlisle Cullen came in with the rest of his family. But, I was drawn to one of his son's because he's holding my precious Bella. Carlisle checked Renée's vitals and said, "Renée it's wonderful to see you are awake and everything seems fine, you'll be moving to downstairs to another room for some overnight observation." I look at the Cullen family and Jasper gave Bella to me and I held her to me and I cried, "_**I wonder how they found Bella before everyone else did?" **_I thought to myself.

I walked over to Renée and gave her Bella then I turned to the Cullen's and said, "can I talk to you outside? Pleases." "of course Charlie" when we were outside I turned toward the Cullen's and said, "how did you find Bella?, when I and my deputies couldn't find anything." They looked at each other and Carlisle said, "Charlie, we're not human we're vampires and we can run faster, never age, stronger, eat from animals[and have better sences]." I looked at them and said, "OK, who has special powers if you got any?" "Jasper is an emepath, Alice can see the future, and Edward can read minds" Carlisle replied. I smiled at them and said, "OK, and thank you for finding my baby girl." The Cullen's looked at me in shocked "you're not mad or afraid" "No, your friends now and nothing can changed that ever" "Thank you" "Bye" "Bye." The Cullen's moved back to Alaska that day and Bella is safe and back where she belongs.

_FIN_

**AN: Thank you to all of those who read my story... there will be a sequel up soon it will be in Bella's POV when she is Seventeen and the Cullen's return… I'm working on other stories so I will be busy…I would like to say Thank you to **

**Dragz1991 and life death love for reviewing and thanks to **

**Dragz1991**

**Life death love**

**Monty09**

**Robdoggbri11**

**SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem**

**For adding my story and I to their favs.**


	7. Author Note

I'm currently working on the sequel. I'm sorry that I haven't posted yet but I've been very busy with school work. But I should have at least the first chapter posted soon.


End file.
